


The Kindness Of The Iceman

by Aswen



Series: The Mycroft Cares Universe [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aswen/pseuds/Aswen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene Adler's plans have failed. Her only hope now lies with the kindness of the Iceman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindness Of The Iceman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine or I'd have shot Moriarty three episodes ago. Sherlock belongs to the BBC and the original characters etc of course belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> This is part of what I'm now calling my 'Mycroft Cares Universe.' Based on the simple assumption that Mycroft cares for his brother and protects him in any way he can.
> 
> Set at the end of A Scandal In Belgravia. So spoilers for that episode, this might not make much sense if you haven't seen it. It's just a short scene that popped into my head one day and refused to go away until I'd written it. So here it is!

The Kindness Of The Iceman

Irene Adler turned her suddenly fearful eyes onto Mycroft as the sound of his brother's departure faded, not only had her plan failed but her attempt to use Sherlock had backfired rather spectacularly. Mycroft let her stew for several minutes while he studied an inconsequential document on his desk. After five minutes and half a dozen, not-so-subtle attempts to catch his attention, he raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't you left yet? As intelligent as you are Miss Adler, I would have thought you'd make use of whatever head start you can get." If possible, Irene paled even further.

"But he, Sherlock, he-he said you could lock me up, I'd be safe… I, he…"

"I believe his exact words were if I were feeling kind. You should know, Miss Adler, that no self-respecting iceman would admit to feeling that emotion. And after what you have done to Sherlock, no self-respecting brother would either. Good day, Miss. Adler,"

Irene Adler, realising that, for the first time in her life she had lost a second battle with a man in a single day, turned towards that door.

"Oh, Miss Adler?" Irene turned quickly, an emotion easily recognisable as hope igniting in her eyes. "When you're inevitably violently murdered by any one of your many enemies could you be so kind as to be far away from my backyard, or at least try not to make a mess? You've given me more than enough to deal with already." Mycroft smirked inwardly as all hope left the defeated temptress in front of him, and had to restrain a chuckle as she slunk from his office. There was only one person who could rely on the kindness of the iceman.

The End


End file.
